


Spidey's Last Vow

by the_silver_paladin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, F/M, Flash Thompson Redemption, I'm allergic to bull crap, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No one is having Yon-Rogg's bull crap, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Avengers, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Slushies, Snarky Sam Wilson, So much sarcasm it's not even funny, welcome to night vale references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silver_paladin/pseuds/the_silver_paladin
Summary: Heather Stark doesn't remember most of her life, other than the Kree having taken her in and trained her to use her abilities. When a mission gone wrong ends up with her crash-landing in New York City, she knows that it's about to go down. But the boy that saved her obviously wants to protect her. . . . What she doesn't understand is why. And what's the deal with the teams that keep fretting over her safety and supposed return to C-53?





	1. Star-Wolf's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our young Captain Marvel-esque protagonist, and the Kree's resident jerkface, Yon-Rogg. Already, it's evident that it's about to go down.

          _"I love you, and I'm with you till the end of the line."_  
         I feel like it's odd that I thought about those words. My memory was beginning to fade, but those words stuck out to me.  
         Names flashed through my mind: Peter. May. Ned. Flash. MJ. Tony. Pepper. What significance did they have to me? All I knew was my name - Star-Wolf - and. . . . him. The horribly scarred man that got me into this mess. He said his name was Yon-Rogg, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he works for the government.  
         Anyway, when Yon-Rogg brought me out of the freezing tube, he tied me to a chair. Fear coursed through my veins. He held a red iPad-looking gizmo with a black star emblazoned on the screen. At first he just looked at me, appraising me. Then he opened the book and started speaking a language that I miraculously understood. He said, "Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car."  
         Some freaky presence took over, and I was suddenly trapped in my own mind, watching as Yon-Rogg smirked and said, "Hello, Star-Wolf." The presence at the forefront of my mind only said, "Ready to comply" in that strange language. Yon-Rogg handed me an iPad, which I opened with a slim, long-fingered hand. The first thing I saw was a picture of a Skrull disguised as a teenage boy dressed in jeans and a black Imagine Dragons T-shirt. His brown hair was a little messy, and his eyes were chocolate brown and huge. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew this guy the Skrull was posing as.  
         "His name is Talos. He is currently posing as Peter Parker, whose codename is Spider-Man, and he sided with Tony Stark on the issue of the Sokovia Accords. Security cameras show that he lives with May Parker in Queens, New York. Your mission is to observe him as much as you can. Find out where he goes to school, what he does after his nightly patrols of Queens. Observe his schedule, his mannerisms, and his classmates in and out of his extracurriculars. Do you understand?" I said, "Yes, sir. I'll give you a report before midnight tomorrow. It's a long flight from here to C-53."  
         And that's how I reunited with my supposed longtime crush and met the Avengers.


	2. Tracked by a Kree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather crash-lands near Midtown and the school's Brightest Stars get her to the Compound, where she is nursed back to health.

**_BOOM!_ **

**"SON OF A BITCH!"**

I stumbled out of my ship, nose profusely bleeding and left ankle surely broken. From my mouth spewed a veritable fountain of curses. I thought this would be a routine track and report mission, but clearly, I was wrong.

         I saw a quartet of people - teenagers, roughly my age - standing on the edge of the crater that my ship created.  _Oh, beautiful. People getting in the way of my mission. Just what I need._ I rolled my eyes and limped away from the teens. I started making my way out of the crater, but my bum ankle decided to be a royal pain in my ass. Needless to say, I fell and hit my head - hard enough to zonk out.

 

         I awoke in a laboratory, hooked up to a metric crap-ton of machines. A man with a jet-black stylized goatee, a strawberry-blonde woman, and a teenager with chocolate brown hair and eyes. They all looked. . . . worried about me, which was a definite first. No one on Hala had ever worried about me - least of all Yon-Rogg. All he cared about were the results.

         "Oh my God, you're alright, thank God you're okay!" The man with the goatee exclaimed, tears evident in his eyes. The woman started crying tears of joy, and the teenager slammed his eyes shut to keep himself from crying. The little lip bite he did was super cute, too. 

         All of a sudden, I was thrown into a memory that felt like it was one of mine.

_I was snuggling with the teenage boy, in what looked like a living room, a dinosaur movie - Jurassic World, I chided myself - playing on the TV. I snuggled up closer to the boy, obviously enjoying his warmth and comfort. He smiled at me and whispered, "This is perfect - just the two of us hanging out after a long day of classes and homework." I grinned and whispered back, "I love you so freaking much, Peter Parker."_

I sighed as I gently put a hand on Peter's cheek. I could only imagine what he went through when I went missing. But. . . . How did I end up on Hala, anyway? I hoped that the ragtag group of people who lived in the building would be able to help me, because if I got kidnapped, Yon-Rogg had some serious explaining to do.


	3. Who Do I Have to Fight For a Decent Slushie Around Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Pietro are trying to help Heather remember her past, but she has other plans - like buying a 7-Eleven out of slushies so she can brain freeze herself into oblivion, for some wacky reason. . . .

         "So let me get this straight, Thompson. You're saying that the guy with the stylized goatee is my dad, the redhead is my stepmother, you and your pals Ned and MJ are my friends, and Peter Parker is my boyfriend?" The young man sitting next to me on the bed in what I've been told is my bedroom -  _Flash Thompson_ , I chided myself - nodded. My head was spinning - I had a family and friends here, and Yon-Rogg erased them from my mind like the little shit that he is.

         I stood up, legs shaking, and I slinked out of the room, earning startled yelps from Flash and the platinum-blond man leaning against a poster-covered wall. The man, Pietro Django Maximoff, looked like he wanted to speed after me, but decided against it, instead asking, "Where ya goin', Heather?" I turned to face him, my expression obviously tired. I sighed, "I need a slushie. Who do I have to fight to get a decent one around here?" 

         Flash and Pietro rolled their eyes and groaned, "Ever a class act."


End file.
